


The Wild Islands

by Sweetcici123



Series: Owl House Au’s [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal hybrids, But everyone does love her, Conflict comes later, Different species, Everyone loves Luz, Furries kinda?, I don't know, Luz platonic harem, Luz romantic harem, Manipulation, Mom makes friends too, Multi, New Species, Other, Owl House AU, The wild Islands, Wild Life AU, animal lover, but not until later, confused Luz, curious luz, in some shape or form, kinda like Kipo, platonic or romantic?, uncharted - Freeform, undiscovered island, we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetcici123/pseuds/Sweetcici123
Summary: Luz and her partner, who just so happens to be her mother, are sent to a newly discovered island by their boss, Belos, to find out about all of the wildlife there. Due to an accident, they both were separated from both the group and each other.Luz is pretty confident in both her survival skills and her natural connection with animals so she isn't too worried about getting killed. Though she lets her curiosity take over when she stumbles across a nest that is bigger than any other one she's seen before, and she finds other animal nests that look familiar but on a much larger scale.Wild Life Au
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Azura/Hecate (The Owl House), Camila Noceda & Luz Noceda
Series: Owl House Au’s [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921777
Kudos: 12





	The Wild Islands

**Humans lived on the island a long time ago... There's old destroyed labs and old plans that show genetic mutation into these creatures. Some were more human than others, while some didn't even look like recognizable animals. They evolved even more down the line.**

Luz - Human

Camila - Human

Belos - Human

Kikimora - Human

Willow Park - Flemish Giant Rabbit (Just the legs and nose)

Augustus Porter - Ferret (Tail and paws)

Amity Blight - leopard (Hind legs and tail)

Edric Blight - jaguar (He has the ears and light whiskers)

Emira Blight - jaguar (She has the ears and spotted arms of the jaguar)

Boscha - Cormorant (Just a water bird) (Just wings)

Skara - Red Panda (Arms and legs covered in fur, along with the side of her face and ears)

Kat - Bat (Wings and ears)

Bo - Squirrel (Tail, nose, and cheek pouches)

Amelia - Goat (Horns slightly curved back behind her head and tail)

Mattholomule - Ring-tailed Lemur (Tail and slight dark circles around his eyes)

Eileen - Falcon (wings and legs/talons (but they're thicker for better body proportions))

Jerbo - European Mink (Basically a water weasel) (His arms are completely covered in fur and tail)

Viney - Giant panda (Fur along her arms and legs along with ears)

Tiny Nose - (another species)

Barcus - (another species)

Ms. Blight - Jaguar (ears and tail)

Mr. Blight - Leopard (whiskers, claws, and fur running down the side of his face)

Eda Clawthorne - Eastern Screech Owl (Her hair is messy and feathery, wings)

Lilith Clawthorne - White-throated Screech Owl (Her hair is mixed with feathers but she normally keeps them neat, white puff under her neck)

Perry Porter - Bulldog Ferret (His legs are covered in fur and ears)

Principle Bump - Brown Bear (Ears and fur from the top of his head down to the bottom of his neck)

Azura - Corsac Fox (Fur all around her chest and ears)

Hecate - Eastern Wolf (Tail and the back of her neck is covered in fur)

King - (another species)

Bat Queen - (another species)

Warden Wrath - (another species)

Tibbles - (another species)

Snaggleback - (another species)

_My friend drew a picture of how Amity would look as I described her, but you can't post pictures to Ao3 so the picture is on both my tumblr and Wattpad which are both on my profile_


End file.
